


Blame it on the shampoo

by Nona97



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, As is Thorin, Bad Puns, Bilbo needs to notice things, Brotherly Love, Brotherly everything, Did I forget to mention that?, Don't worry, Durin twins, Fili and Kili are twins!, Fili and Kili being dufuses, Fili is sick of their lovey dovey shit, Fili wants his friends to stop being stupid, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, I'll add tags when they are needed, Kili can't hold his drank, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Lolz Thorin doesn't even know the half of it, M/M, Memories, SO MUCH FLUFF, Swearing, Twins, You've been warned, but not really eaten, cock blocked by your mom, did i mention the fluff?, eventual stuff, grumpy kili, self hating, spaghetti is had by all, that's harsh dude, what a waste, words of affection are spoken, you'll get your sex you crazy animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona97/pseuds/Nona97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has been in love with his best friend since the first time they met on the bus of their freshmen year. Now they are seniors and Kili finds out just how much of a affectionate drunk he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want a beer?

**Author's Note:**

> So bad title I know. Probably also a bad summary. Thanks for reading it anyway and I hope you enjoy it!!! If you find ANYTHING wrong let me know. Even if it's just a missed comma or something small like that. :) 
> 
> Comments are always loved and appreciated.
> 
> I'll try to keep up with posting, most of the chapters are already written anyway so YAY!

“Mr. Durin! Are we boring you?”

“Uh, no sir. Sorry,” Kili’s eyes snapped up from the picture he was doodling as he responded to his teacher.

“Good. Please pay attention won’t you?” Mr. B said returning back to the lesson he was teaching; A few kids chuckled at their classmate. Kili tried to pay attention, he really did, but it was so hard to think about the past when his mind was so focused on the present.  More specifically someone in the present.

Looking back down at his notebook, Kili continued to draw random scribbles, while his mind raced with thoughts.

 _DING_ went the school bell, shocking the class out of their haze. It was lunch time. Kili smiled. This meant seeing his best friend.  Quickly the dark haired teen shoved all his things into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, then he practically sprinted to the lunch room.

 

~~~~~~

 

A shorter boy with curly, sandy blonde hair sat at a lunch table with his back to the door, and his eyes focused on the text printed in his newest book. He was picking at the carrots on his tray when a taller blonde came and sat down next to him. When the shorter boy didn’t acknowledge (or notice) his presence the blonde nudged him with his shoulder.

“Bilbo! What are you reading?” said the boy.

“What? Oh, hi. I’m uh, reading this new book I got from Barnes and Noble, it’s really big right now. It’s called _Lord of the Rings._ I’m only on the first book, but it’s pretty epic,” Bilbo responded.

“Oh. What’s it about?” asked the other.

“Well—“

“Oh my GOD I hate history. I mean it’s super interesting and everything I just wish that Mr. Balin could find a cooler way of teaching it because I swear I will fall asleep if I have to listen to that man one more time,” Kili interrupted. He sat down across from Bilbo at their usual table. He had two slices of pizza, an apple and a bag of Doritos on his plate with a bottle of chocolate milk along with a Gatorade for later. Digging into his first piece of the so called triangle shaped vegatable, he looked up at the other two.

“What were you guys talking about?” he inquired around a mouthful of pepperoni and cheese.

“Well brother, Bilbo was just about to tell me what his book was about before you sat down and started doing that thing that no one likes,” the blonde spoke.

“What thing?”

“Talking.”

Kili made a face at his brother and opened his mouth to reveal the wad of partially chewed food sitting inside. “Shut up Fili.”

“Jesus, are you sure we’re the same age because you act like you’re four,” Fili said. Before Kili could respond he interrupted, “Don’t care. I have to go study with Bofur, try not to gross too many people out,” Fili picked up the books he had brought in with him and started to walk away.

“Whatever douche,” Kili retorted.

“Ass,” Fili called behind him without even looking back before walking out of the lunch room.

Through the whole sibling spat, Biblo had sat there chuckling. Even though the boys were mean to each other anyone and everyone could see how much they cared for one another. Kili noticed Bilbo’s amusement and couldn’t help but laugh a little himself.

“So Bilbo, you’re a senior on a Friday night! Got any plans?” Kili hoped he didn’t. He wanted to take Bilbo to the movies, there was this new horror flick showing that he had been waiting to go see with someone, plus he knew how much his friend hated scary movies, so bonus.

“Well I was planning on catching up on some assignments and –“

“LAME! You’re coming to the movies with me,” Kili interrupted once again, giving him a huge grin.

Bilbo just sighed. Kili gave him his signature look – his puppy dog eyes. He used it all the time; on his mother, his brother, even the principal who happened to be his uncle. The two boys had been best friends too long for it to affect Bilbo anymore, but he liked to make Kili think that it did. So he didn’t even try to argue. “Fine,” he said and returned the smile.

The two continued to eat and talk about school and other things, but Kili’s mind wasn’t really paying attention to what his mouth was saying. His mind was thinking about tonight.

 

~~~~~

 

Once home, Kili dropped his bag by the door and kicked off his shoes. About to walk up the stairs to his bedroom, he was stopped by his mother’s voice.

“Kili Joseph, how many times have I told you not to just leave your things by the door? Someone could trip and break their neck,” Dis was standing in the door way to the kitchen, and gave her son that look that only mothers have the ability to give.

Kili backed up, picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder then shoved his shoes off to the side with his foot.  Once he was finished he walked over and gave his mother a hug then ran up the stairs to his room before she could say anything else.

With the door shut, the brunette deposited his bag by his bed and walked over to his computer and started his normal routine.  First he pulled open his music, turning up the volume, then he opened his email – no new messages- closed his email. Last he spent ten minutes scrolling through his Facebook, as usual there was nothing of interest so he closed that too.

_Bzzzz_

Looking at his phone Kili and smiled.

_Bilbo: What movie are we seeing? And is there food in this for me?_

_Kili: Movie = surprise and food is always involved :P_

_Bilbo: I hate surprises_

Kili laughed.

_Kili: I know :)_

_Bilbo: *sigh* I’ll be over in an hour_

Kili closed his phone and got up from his computer chair to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later he walked out of the bathroom that was joined to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped in front of his full-body mirror and studied himself. He was tall and lean, but still muscular; his six-pack glistened a bit from his shower. His skin was a tanned olive sort of shade. His dark brown, shaggy hair fell down to the bottom of his ears and into his face, covering up the dark hazelnut eyes behind long eyelashes.  Satisfied with what he saw, the teen walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a t-shirt with the logo to his favorite band; _The Lonely Mountaineers_. 

By the time a knock came on the door and Bilbo walked in, Kili had put on his grey high-tops. He kissed his mother on the cheek telling her goodbye, then grabbed his worn leather coat and made his way over to Bilbo’s tiny brown car. They called it ‘The Pony.’

“Hey,” Bilbo said, sliding in behind the wheel. He started the car and pulled out of the Durin driveway.

“Hey hey hey,” Kili said smiling at his friend.

“So what movie are we seeing? The suspense is killing me,” the curly hair boy said sarcastically, looking over at his friend with pleading eyes.

Kili laughed, “Sorry man, you’re just gonna have to wait and find out,” then he gave his best friend his Deal-with-it look and turned up the radio.

 

~~~~~

 

“Hi, uh, two tickets to _Precious_  please?”

“A horror movie?! Kili you know I hate those,” Bilbo groaned, pouting at the taller lad.

“Can I see some ID?” the lady behind the counter asked.

Kili got out his ID showing that he was legal to watch the movie, effectively ignoring his friend’s pouting looks, and with a huff of annoyance Bilbo did the same.

Once they got their tickets the two walked over to the concession counter and ordered two large sodas, a bucket of popcorn, and a bag of _Skittles_ and _M &Ms_. They walked into the theater they were directed to and sat down in the middle seats.

”I hate you right now. I want you to know that,” Bilbo said opening his _M &Ms_ and shoving some into his mouth.

“No you don’t. And even if you do, you’ll get over it,” Kili said, turning to face his friend, grinning around his straw as he took a sip of Cherry Coke. “OOOH, look! The armrest thingies move!” Kili exclaimed while demonstrating what he was talking about.

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something like “you’re an idiot,” but right then the lights dimmed signaling that the movie was about to start. The shorter boy pulled both his feet up to his chest and moved the armrest up so there was nothing between him and his brown haired protector, scooting a bit closer to the taller boy as well.

Kili chuckled at Bilbo’s actions, earning him a glare that clearly said Shut-up-or-die, so he just smiled and leaned closer to the light haired boy.

Halfway through the movie, Kili stopped paying any attention what-so-ever. All he could think about was the hands that were smaller than his own, clutching his sleeve like it was a life line, and the face that was buried in his shoulder, periodically peeking at the screen then clearly regretting that decision and going back to its previous position. This is why Kili makes Bilbo go to horror movies. He loves feeling like Bilbo needs him. He loves being so close that the sandy blonde curls brush against his cheeks, and the smell of coconut – Bilbo’s choice of shampoo smell – fills his nose and being able to feel the heat radiate off of the smaller boy while he clung to Kili.

By the end of the movie, Bilbo was so close to Kili that he was practically in his lap. This was a problem, because Kili had many fantasies about Bilbo in his lap, but none of them were appropriate for a crowded movie theater, so quickly he removed himself from the other and stood up, grabbing the jacket he had shed upon arrival and held it in front of his body trying to get himself under control. Thankfully, it seemed like Bilbo didn’t notice.

After throwing away their trash, the two walked out to The Pony and got in.

“So, food time. Where do you want to eat?” Kili asked, buckling himself in.

“Um, how about some pizza? There’s this new place down the street from here that we haven’t tried yet. We could take it back to my place since the parents are gone for the weekend,” Bilbo said as he pulled out of the theater parking lot.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

~~~~~

“Hey you want a beer?” Bilbo asked, walking into his house with a pizza box in his hands. He walked into kitchen and set his box on the table then walked over to the refrigerator.

“Sure,” Kili said in response. Bilbo tossed him a Fat Tire from the other side of the room, and then the teens walked downstairs to Bilbo’s room. “Dude, I can’t even tell you how awesome it is that your parents don’t care if you drink,” the darker haired boy said, shedding his shoes and tossing his jacket on the floor then sitting down on the other’s bed cross-legged and digging into the pizza in front of him.

“Yea well, my family is pretty awesome,” Bilbo smirked. He sat down in front of Kili and started to eat his own food after taking off his shoes and coat and setting them near Kili’s things on the floor.

Three hours later and four beers each, the teens had finished eating and were lying side by side on the queen sized bed. Kili had texted his mother to tell her that he would be spending the night.

Bilbo turned himself to face Kili, propping himself up on his elbow. “So I heard that Kyle Marks has a thing for you and is planning on asking you to the dance next week,” he said.

“Ugh. He’s crazy bro. Seriously have you met him? Plus he always smells like bologna,” Kili said making a face.

Bilbo laughed. “You’re so picky! Any guy or girl would fling themselves at him and you think he smells like bologna?” he laughed again then took a swig of his fifth beer in his hands.

“I’m sorry that I don’t want to spend my night with someone who reminds me of a deli meats,” Kili, portraying faux-offence. “Plus-“ Kili started, looking his best friend in the eyes, trying to focus through the buzz he had going on, “there’s somebody that I want to ask to the dance already.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Kili, who had just finished his beer and was getting another one. “Ooo, a mystery boy. Well, come on, who is he?” Bilbo asked, jabbing one of his fingers into the taller boy’s side, once he had returned to the bed, causing him to squirm a little.

Kili looked at Bilbo. He thought about telling him. Telling him how the mystery boy was him, and how he had been in love with the curly haired boy since sophomore year. The haze that was settling over Kili’s mind from the four-working-on-five beers he had consumed so far almost got him to do it. Almost. “It’s just a guy I know, no big deal,” he said looking away from Bilbo.

“No big deal? Our little Kili has a crush! This is HUGE! Come on dude who is it? I won’t tell I swear!” Bilbo teased. He continued to poke Kili in his side making him laugh and squirm some more.

“Stop! I’m not gonna tell you! Stooop!” Kili said as he tried to get away from the tickling fingers at his side.

Bilbo of course, didn’t stop. Soon there was a full on tickle fight happening in the basement of the Baggins household. Kili was laughing so hard that he was getting cramps in his side and Bilbo honestly thought he was going to pee. It ended when Kili pushed himself on top of the smaller boy, legs on either side of his hips, and held the smaller’s hands above his head.

Kili couldn’t help but stare at the teen underneath him. He was beautiful. His cheeks had turned pink during the fight, and his chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His plush lips were parted and Kili wondered what they felt like. What they tasted like. In a quick movement he leaned down and connected his mouth to Bilbo’s. The sensation was better then everything he had imagined. He felt like he was in heaven.

The feeling didn’t last long, because it was the feeling of the smaller boy’s body tensing up beneath him that pulled his head from the clouds and slammed him back down to reality.

“Shit,” he said. He let go of Bilbo’s hands and jumped up off the bed, stumbling a bit from the quickness of his movements. “I – I’m sorry. SHIT! I should just go. I’m really sorry,” Kili babbled as he started picking up his shoes and his coat.

Bilbo’s mind was racing. What had just happened? And why did his stomach feel all fluttery? He was still laying on the bed, staring at the place where Kili had just been when the words his best friend were saying finally filtered through his head.

“What? Why are you leaving? No, stop. Put your stuff down, you aren’t going anywhere. First of all you’re drunk so there’s no aimlessly walking around in the dark for you and second you already told your mom you were sleeping over,” Bilbo got up and stood in front of the dark haired boy. He could see that Kili was panicking. His eyes were huge and he looked like he wanted to cry. “Seriously bro, if you try to leave I will kick your ass,” Bilbo fake threatened with a smile.

Kili still didn’t move. Why would Bilbo want him to stay? After what he just did? It didn’t make sense to him. He looked into the shorter boy’s blue eyes. They locked with his and he felt his breath catch.

Bilbo tugged on Kili’s sleeve to get him away from the door. Reluctantly he moved and sat down on the edge of bed. He looked as though he would bolt at any moment. Bilbo walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of his room and grabbed one of the waters the boys brought down earlier so they wouldn’t have to keep walking upstairs. Then he walked back over to Kili and stood in front of him holding out the beverage, waiting for him to take it. Kili reached up and grabbed the bottle, making certain not to touch the other, but wouldn’t even look at Bilbo; the latter felt a pang of hurt flash through him.

“Jesus dude, calm down,” Bilbo said sitting down next to Kili. When he didn’t get a response he nudged the other’s shoulder. “Hey, look at me,” he requested.

Begrudgingly, Kili looked up at the short haired boy. Bilbo smiled at him; lifting his hand up to rest on the other boy’s cheek. “Calm down,” he said again. Kili just nodded and took a deep breath. Bilbo looked at his wrist watch. “Holy crap,” he said “it’s like 3 a.m. Let’s get some sleep.”

Bilbo got up and went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and threw them at his friend. “Here you can wear these tonight,” he said, turning back around to get out his own set of sleepwear.

Kili got up and walked over to the adjoining bathroom and shut the door, Bilbo’s borrowed pajamas still in his hands. The two had shared clothes like this all the time, so why did it feel different now? Hesitantly he removed his own clothes and put on the ones he had been given. The plain grey shirt was a little tight and a little small but it fit well enough, and knowing that his longer pants would be too short Bilbo had given him a pair of baggy exercising shorts. Once dressed he stopped and looked in the mirror. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of his mouth against Bilbo’s from his head. Walking out of the bathroom, Kili found that the lights were off and Bilbo was already in his bed. Kili walked over and started to grab a pillow and a blanket when he heard the smaller boy’s voice.

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor ya know. Just get in, this bed is huge,” he said.

Kili took a deep breath and moved the blankets and got into his best friend’s bed. His back was to the other boy, but he could feel his body heat, warming his chilled skin like he was lying in an oven. Once again Kili took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Already he could hear the muffled snoring, reminding him that he was in his _best friend's bed_. The very same best friend that he had been in love with since the first day they met. The same best friend that he had just kissed, because he couldn’t keep himself under control. And the very same best friend that hadn’t freaked the fuck out when all of this had happened.

All the sudden, Bilbo turned over, facing Kili and threw his arm around the taller boy’s slender waist. Kili’s whole body tensed. Bilbo wiggled his face into Kili’s shoulder blade and snored once more. Kili smiled to himself and fell asleep dreaming of a world where this happened all the time, and not just when the two teens had a little too much to drink.


	2. Think of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retelling of how the boys met via Kili's memories and an invite to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill. Tell me if I messed up, if you hate it, love it, want to marry it ( we can arrange that... I know people) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I LOVE it when you guys leave comments so please do!!

Bilbo awoke to the sun in his eyes, and his head pounding. Groaning he sat up in his bed and looked around. Kili wasn’t there. Bilbo looked at his watch and saw that it was only nine o’clock. Kili never woke up that early on a Saturday! Taking his time, the headache riddled teen pulled himself out of bed and hobbled up the stairs into his kitchen, part of him looking for Kili, the other for some Advil.

Once he got to the top of the stairs he opened the door that separated him from the rest of the house, and walked onto the cold tile of the kitchen. Kili wasn’t in his usual spot (which was rummaging through his refrigerator eating all his goddamn food). Bilbo was starting to get a little concerned. Where was the brown haired hooligan?

The tired teen’s head was still pounding and a little hazy from last night, so he walked over to the cabinet in search of some relief.  He opened the door and reached for where he knew the pills would be and stopped when his hand grabbed a note instead. Looking closer, Bilbo found that it was from Kili.

_ Bilbo, sorry again about last night. And for leaving so early. Thought you might need these ;) _

Huh. Well at least Bilbo could relax a bit now, knowing that Kili hadn’t walked off in the middle of the night or gotten kidnapped or something ridiculous.

Swallowing the two tablets of Advil, Bilbo walked back downstairs to his bed room and, after closing the curtains, went back to bed, determined to text his best friend when he woke up later.

Before his mind slipped into a much needed coma-like sleep, Bilbo vaguely registered the neatly folded pile of his clothing on the nightstand next to his bed. More specifically, the clothing Kili had been wearing the night before.

 

~~~~

 

“Idiot! You fucking dunce! You had something awesome and then you just had to fuck it up didn’t you? God DAMMIT!” The early morning silence was disrupted by a pissed off Kili, walking down the street back to his home. He was incredibly tired, seeing as how he only got about four hours of sleep, and he was still quite hung-over.  On top of all that he was angry, angrier then he had ever been. And it was all aimed at himself.

Kili liked to think of himself as a generally smart kid. He got good grades and he knew right from wrong and all that jazz. But he could not for the life of him, begin to fathom how he could be so STUPID! He kissed his best friend! His very _straight_ best friend! Who does that?!

‘Apparently I do,’ he thought to himself as he stomped up the walk way and opened the door to his house.

Without thinking, he dropped his jacket on the floor and toed off his shoes. He was headed up the stairs towards his room when he heard his mother‘s voice in his head telling him ‘not to leave your stuff there’ for about the thousandth time, ‘someone could get hurt you know.’ Huffing a breath of annoyance, he turned around and picked up his jacket and moved his shoes out of the middle of the hall. Only then did he (quietly) stomp his way up the stairs into his bedroom and (gently but with MEANING) shut his bedroom door; not wanting to alert anyone else to his presence quite yet.

Not knowing what to do now, and still far too angry to do anything at all, Kili started walking around his room, picking up  random things from his floor and –with  a lot more force then necessary- ‘setting’ them somewhere else. Finally realizing that he was just mucking about he sat himself down on his bed and just stared. At nothing in particular; a very intense glare resting itself across the teen’s normally smooth and happy features.

_Jesus Christ,_ he thought to himself for the thousandths time since he woke up that morning. _I always knew I was pretty dumb but JESUS CHRIST!_ Exhausted from his self loathing, Kili flung himself backwards onto his bed and spread out, staring at the ceiling.

He let his mind drift for a while; thinking about all the things he and Bilbo had done together, and all the things that he wanted to do with him but now – thanks to his stupidity – probably wouldn’t get to do.  Eventually the young brunette thought back to the day they had met. The images from that moment still vividly burned into his mind.

It was the first day of his and Fili’s freshman year. The two were running a little late due to Kili not being able to decide just what t-shirt he wanted to wear with his black skinny jeans and his purple high tops (may those shoes rest in peace. They lasted for a hella long time.).

‘ _Jesus Kili, you spend more time on your wardrobe then a freaking super model would!’_ Fili had said to him as they practically ran out the door and three blocks down to their bus stop.

Thankfully, the gods were on their side that day, because as they ran up to the corner – sweaty and out of breath – the bus had pulled up. The driver had given them a knowing smirk and opened the door to let them pile in. The boys were the last stop on the route before heading to school, so obviously the bus was fucking packed. Fili leading the pair down the aisle, quickly took a seat next to their friend Bofur.  For a moment Kili stood there dumb founded. Where the hell was he supposed to sit now?

‘ _Hey guys, scoot over a bit,’_ he had said, looking at the two with pleading eyes.

_‘What? No Kee, go sit somewhere else,’_ Fili had told him. Kili had grumbled when his twin had used one of their nicknames for each other.

_‘Seriously guys, please? There is nowhere else to sit,”_ He had whined. But Fili only shook his head and narrowed his eyes, making it very clear that his arse was going to be nowhere near their seat. Ever.

Kili had only realized that he was still standing in the aisle when the bus driver had said _‘Hey you! Scraggly that’s standing up. You need to find yourself a seat, son, or you’ll find yourself walking to school.’_

At this Bofur – always trying to help – sat up on his knees and faced the back of the bus (seeing as they were more towards the front at the moment), looking for a place for his brown haired friend to sit so he wouldn’t get kicked off the bus.

_‘How about there? With the new kid? He looks nice enough! Who knows, maybe you two will become best friends! Go on Kili don’t be shy! Just go sit your ass down!’_ He had exclaimed when he looked back at the blushing teen and saw the disappointment clear on his face.

Kili had known he wasn’t going to get anywhere with those dickwads so he made a big dramatic sigh and turned his back to the front of the bus and started walking to the only empty seat on the bus; he could hear his brother, with an amused smile on his face, turn to Bofur and say _’So. I see you still have that crazy ass hat-‘_

By the time Kili had walked down to the seat next to the new boy, said new boy had noticed his approach and did not look very pleased with it.

_‘Uh-hum,’_ Kili had cleared his throat before speaking again, _’Uh. Hi. Can I sit here?’_

The new kid hadn’t said anything in response, just moved his back pack into his lap, opening up a spot for the taller one to sit in.

Once he had sat down, Kili checked his watch. He knew that from their bus stop to the school took about twenty minutes. With a silent groan, Kili noted that they still had about fifteen minutes of this awkward silence to endure. _Better make the best of it now. Don’t be a pussy Kili. Just say something for Christ’s sake,_ he thought to himself. Straightening his spine, he turned slightly and spoke;

_‘Hi, I’m Kili. You must be new here. What’s your name?’_ He had said, sticking his outstretched hand into the new kid’s face, waiting for him to respond with an expecting and unfaltering look.

_‘Uh,’_ he had said, just staring at Kili’s hand – almost as if he thought it would burn him if so much as thought about touching it. _‘Bilbo. Baggins. My name is Bilbo Baggins,’_ he spoke, a little bit more confidently the second time. And with that he took Kili’s hand and gave him a tentative shake and smile.

Kili beamed. He liked this Bilbo Baggins. They were going to good friends, he could tell. _‘Well it’s very nice to meet you Bilbo Baggins,’_ Kili said. And then he started to talk. He talked the only way Kili knew how to talk and that was without stopping. Every once in a while he would ask Bilbo a question and then listen intently to the response, but he always started talking again. It turned out that he and Bilbo had almost every class together, and so in every class the two sat next to each other (mostly by Kili’s doing) and Kili continued to talk. He introduced all of his friend’s to Bilbo with a very friendly: _‘Friends, this is BilboBaggins. BilboBaggins, this is friends.’_ (it ended up being a whole week of Kili calling him BilboBaggins as if it was all one word, before Bilbo told him that he could just call him Bilbo. And he did). The entire day was spent with Kili talking and Bilbo listening to him talk. Bilbo thought to himself at the end of the day, that he was pretty sure he learned more about this new stranger (could he even call him a stranger anymore?) in the first two class periods of the day, then he had known about anyone ever. It had surprised Bilbo to realize that, after thinking this, he found he didn’t mind that.

When Kili had returned home that day, he had thought about how much he had told his new friend. And he found that he didn’t mind the sheer magnitude of it either (he also thought about how beautiful he thought Bilbo was, but he kept that little tid-bit to himself). The next day they sat next to each other on the bus again and Bilbo listened some more while Kili talked some more. This went on for about a week, when finally, Bilbo decided to talk. And Kili listened. It was the quietest Bilbo had ever heard that child be. And soon after that the two just talked. Equal amounts of talking between the two of them. And to this point in time, it hasn’t stopped.

_Until now_ , Kili thought to himself when his fondest memory ended. By this time the sulking teen had taken off his shirt, reached onto the floor and groped around until he found some slightly-less-dirty-then-the-rest-of-his-things pajama pants and slipped those on, and had dragged himself up and under the bed sheets. Continuing in his less then perky mood, he shifted to lying on his side and curled up in the fetal position, feeling nothing but sorry for himself. Closing his eyes, Kili drifted asleep, thinking once again about the curly haired boy he met on the bus.

 

~~~

 

Bilbo awoke again in the middle of the afternoon.

He was only slightly ashamed of that fact when he sat up in his bed and stretched away all of his sleepiness.

Looking around his basement bedroom, his eyes rested on the pile of folded clothing next to his bed and he started to remember this morning. Then he remembered last night.

“Holy Fuck,” he said out loud when his mind stopped working upon re-conjuring the memory of Kili – his best friend of four years Kili. That Kili – kissing him.

Quickly he leaned over to his nightstand, reaching around the PJs, and grabbed his cell phone. Surprisingly enough, even in his alcohol induced dizzied state; he had thought to plug in his phone to the charger. _Points to me_ , he thought to himself smugly as he unplugged his cell and flipped it open, his daft fingers working the keys to open up a new text to Kili.

_Bilbo: Hi. Thanks for the Advil, that was really sweet. I want you to know that I’m not mad at you. At all. But maybe we should talk? Come over to my house tonight and we’ll have an alcohol free dinner, my treat? Please?_

Sent.

Bilbo waited for what honestly seemed like two fucking centuries before his phone buzzed in his hand; alerting him to a new message.

_Kili: Okay. Be there at seven._

Bilbo smiled at the text, feeling a little victorious. All he could do now was drag his lazy ass out of bed, make himself some breakfast (which consisted of left over pizza) and wait for seven tonight.

And that was what he did. For the rest of the day neither of the two dared to send another text. They were both waiting.

 


	3. Thanks for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner goes well.... very well ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY MY WORDS FOR THEY ARE FOR YOU!
> 
> And don't forget to comments! Us writers love that shit :D

It’s six fifty five on a Saturday night and Bilbo Baggins is pretty sure that he is, in fact, going to throw up.

He’d been pacing around the kitchen table for about a solid ten minutes now, and much to his displeasure, it has not calmed him to any degree what-so-ever.

Maybe this was a bad idea, inviting Kili over to talk. I mean, what was he even going to say? He wasn’t even sure what he was feeling. Did he like his best friend, in a more than friends kind of way? Or did he just want to forget about it and move on?

His gut churned a bit at that thought. He definitely did not want to forget about it. It had been the only thing he could think about all day. Kili’s soft lips lightly pressing against his own – it still gave him butterflies in his stomach. And those eyes; oh god those eyes. Bilbo had always loved Kili’s eyes. Right before Kili had leaned down and kissed him, Bilbo saw his hunger and lust mixing together in those _beautiful_ hazelnut eyes. The sheer thought sent waves of excitement and heat down his spine.

Bilbo groaned at the thought. It was official, he decided, that he liked his best friend. He probably has always liked his best friend. Maybe he even….. _loved_ (?) his best friend.

And let’s take a moment to talk about the fact that Bilbo has these feelings for a man no less. He had no objections to being gay, but just, when the hell did that happen? _Well_ , Bilbo thought _, There was that time in sophomore year, when I drank too much at Misty Tallard's party and fumbled into the closet with Jake Marks._ He absent mindedly smiled at the memory. _And even before that, back in grade school when I had first started searching the internet for…. Entertainment and curiosity got the better of me when I saw the ‘Gay’ category._ He supposed that his feelings had always been there. He just never acknowledged them until now. None the less, he was definitely going to have to do some more thinking about this later.

“Well fuck me,” he said to himself in the silence of his home. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

At that moment, there was a knock at the front door. Bilbo quickly took a deep breath, hoping to calm his racing heart, and walked over to the slab of wood separating him from whoever was on the other side, and opened it.

“Since when do you knock?” Bilbo said to the taller boy on the other side of the threshold, forcing himself to smile at his own stupid joke.

Kili shrugged, gave the light haired boy a sheepish smile, and walked into the Baggins household.

Bilbo followed Kili into the kitchen and started to set the table. He had made spaghetti, Kili’s favorite.

Said Lover-Of-Spaghetti was sitting in one of the chairs at an end of the table staring intently at the hands in his lap.

The tension in the room was horrid. Never in all their friendship had they been this quite around one another. The silence that filled the house was deafening. Both boys wanted to scream. How the _hell_ had they gotten to this point?

 _A kiss,_ Bilbo thought. _A stupid, wonderful kiss._

Once food was served, Bilbo sat opposite of the brown haired boy so he could see his face when they talked – _IF_ they talked.

“Listen what happened last night was huge mistake-“

“Look, I’m really sorry-“

The two had started talking at the same time and stopped short hearing the other’s voice.

Blue eyes stared at brown, each waiting for the other to start again.

“You… You think it was a mistake?” Bilbo asked tentatively. His whole entire being had shattered at those words. He couldn’t look at Kili, so he stared at his dinner instead.

“Well, don’t you?” the brown haired boy responded.

At this Bilbo looked up and stared into the taller boy’s eyes. “No. I don’t. The only mistake I think was made was that I didn’t say any of this before you left this morning,” Bilbo said.

“Yea sorry about that,” Kili had the decency to look a little guilty as he lifted his hand up to rub the back of his neck, placing it back on the table with a sheepish smile to his friend.

Bilbo chuckled a little. “It’s okay.”

“But, uh... say any of what?” Kili asked, starting to get a little confused.

Bilbo took a deep breath, much like the one he had taken when his guest had arrived, but this time it wasn’t for calming purposes. It was for courage. “Say that I can’t believe it took me four years to realize how I feel about you. I always thought that we were just REALLY good friends. But now I realize that it goes beyond all of that. I like you Kili. I like you a lot. And I really hope you like me too, because if you don’t and I’ve just fucked everything up I’m not sure what I’m going to do,” Bilbo reached over the table and grabbed Kili’s hand. “You have always been there for me. Ever since that first bus ride were you would _not shut up,_ I knew that you were always going to be there. And I can’t think of any other place that I would honestly rather be, than with you. You make me feel like nothing can ever go wrong in my life. And I don’t ever want to be without that feeling. I don’t ever want to be without you.”

The whole time Bilbo was speaking, Kili was pretty sure that he was dreaming. How could he not be? The love of his life was telling him that he had the same feelings for him – maybe not to his extent but it was a start! But when the smaller boy had reached over and grabbed his hand, and he felt the foreign but somehow natural – like it was always meant to be there – warmth wrap around his own fingers, he knew that this was real. His dream was really coming true.

Kili was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Bilbo stopped talking. He just sat there, staring at him like an idiot.

“Kili? Kili please say something. You’re freaking me out here,” Bilbo said, squeezing his friend's hand – still in his own.

Kili blinked and focused. Without saying anything he got up from the table and walked around it to stand in front of the curly haired center of all his thoughts. He moved his face close to the blue eyed boy’s and placed his hands on his cheeks.

Bilbo thought that Kili was going to bolt when he had stood up. He had thought that he had read the whole situation completely wrong. Kili didn’t actually like him. It was just a drunken mistake. How could he actually think that he had any feelings for the shorter teen? But when Kili had moved in front of him and placed his hands on his face, his heart started to beat faster (he had the thought that if the beating got any faster, things could get a little dangerous). And when the darker haired boy had moved himself into Bilbo’s personal space, their mouths so close to each other they could almost taste one another, sharing each other’s breath, his brain stopped working.

“Bilbo, are you fucking with me right now? Because I can’t even tell you how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say those things, and I would hate you if you were,” Kili said desperation clear across his face.

“What? No! Of course I’m not –“

But Bilbo couldn’t finish his sentence, because Kili had crashed their lips together in a hungry and feverish kiss. Bilbo was a little surprised at first, but that quickly vanished, replaced with the same intensity that was burning through his partner. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Kili’s neck, willing him to be closer. The taller grabbed Bilbo’s waist, pulling Bilbo nearer to himself, and entwined his fingers in those soft, light brown curls. Small muffled noises of want and pleasure were being produced and swallowed by both teens, each one’s hands searching the other’s body like one of them might just stop what was happening and take everything back and this was the only moment they would get to feel the other’s skin.

Kili was crouching over the smaller teen that was sitting on the chair, and soon, the position they were in started to strain Kili’s back a bit, so he moved both his hands down Bilbo’s sides to his thighs and under the back of his knees and lifted him up with little less than a muffled ‘hmph!’

“Oh my God Kili!” Bilbo said, breaking their kiss at all of the sudden being lifted into the air. He tightened his grip on the brown eyed boy’s neck and wrapped his legs around his slender waist.

Kili just smiled a mischievous smile and moved one of his hands to grope at Bilbo’s behind – causing another, ‘Oh!’ and an involuntary (but greatly enjoyed) thrusting of Bilbo’s hips into Kili’s.

This time it was Bilbo who smiled and placed his mouth back on the darker haired teen’s. Kili was amazed at how intense Bilbo’s kisses were. _Far better than my imagination!_ He decided, while matching Bilbo kiss for heated kiss.

It was when Bilbo rolled his hips once more, and Kili almost dropped him from the pleasure the friction caused, that he realized they were still in the kitchen.

“Going downstairs might be a bit dangerous like this,” Kili huffed in between kisses.

“Couch?” Bilbo asked, his lips barely leaving Kili’s.

A grunt of approval and the feeling of movement was all Bilbo got for answer.

Walking, when you are holding another person in your arms and said person is basically and very skillfully having sex with your mouth, and rolling their hips into your very hard cock, is a very difficult thing to do. But, Kili did it.

He somehow managed to get the two of them into the living room (thank the Lord that it was only the next room over) and fall backwards when the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch. Leaving him seated comfortably on the soft cushions with a very excited Baggins in his lap, his knees on either side of Kili’s thighs. _Points to me_ , Kili thought to himself.

Again, Bilbo rolled his hips down into the darker boy’s hardened dick, who returned the motion, looking for more beautiful friction in return.

 Kili moaned into Bilbo’s hungry mouth, not caring that he sounded like a complete and total whore. He moved his hands to rest on the hips above his own, guiding them into a perfect rhythm of friction and pleasure, eliciting the dirtiest of all sounds from both participating parties.

Bilbo had both of his hands tangled in Kili’s beautiful chocolate brown curls, administering light tugs here and there (he found that with every tug a small moan escaped the soft lips that were pressed against his own, something he wouldn’t soon forget). Never in all his life did he think that this was possible. Explanation: Kili lit something inside of him; something he didn’t even know was there. All he wanted to do was hold him close and never let him go. He wanted to hide away his precious gem like a dragon hoarding its treasure.

“Oh my god Kili,” Bilbo breathed. Another moan escaping his mouth, only to be swallowed by Kili’s.

“I… _hnnng_ … I know.”

“You. You are amazing…. Sweet Jesus,” Bilbo gasped out. He ground himself down again, the two rutting against each other without so much as a care.

All of the sudden, however, Kili stopped kissing. Stopped everything – and much to Bilbo’s displeasure, pelvis grinding was included.

Startled by the unexplained halting of their activities, Bilbo opened his eyes to look at his friend. He found that Kili was already staring intently back at him.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked, thinking that he had done something wrong, something to upset the boy underneath him.

“Bilbo. You are mistaken when you say that I’m the amazing one. YOU are the one who is amazing. If there is even a single sliver of greatness in me, it is only around when I am with you; only because of you. You bring out the best in me. You make me a better person every time we are together. It’s you, my dear. It always has been,” he said. The look in Kili’s eyes was nothing if not sincere. He meant every word he said. Bilbo was what made him a good person. He was what kept him from crumbling under everything in the world. Without him, Kili was pretty sure he would be nothing – definitely not who he was today.

“That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Bilbo said, leaning in close, his mouth right next to Kili’s ear. “And it makes me _so hot_ to hear you say it,” he said, his tongue snaking out and swiping across the darker boy’s ear lobe, pulling it into his mouth and sucking for just a moment before releasing it to lick up the shell of his ear, and continuing his assault by lavishing nips and kisses down Kili’s neck.

Kili shivered and gave out a low throaty growl, and, with ease, he flipped Bilbo over on his back, positioning himself above the smaller boy between his legs.

“You drive me crazy Bilbo Baggins,” he spoke; his voice husky and thick with lust.

Not waiting for or caring about a reply, Kili leaned down and captured the other boy’s mouth with his own once more. He moved his hands under Bilbo’s button up shirt, reveling in the feeling of his hands against the soft skin. He needed to feel more; needed to feel the warmth of his skin and the racing pulse under his lips.

Kili started undoing the buttons but quickly got impatient and simply tugged on either side of the shirt – ripping it open. Buttons flew off in all directions.

Bilbo tangled his fingers in Kili’s messy curls and tugged. He needed this. He’d been waiting for this without even know it – but he sure as hell had been waiting too long.

With his shirt finally off, Bilbo felt that it was only fair that Kili loosed a piece of clothing as well, so he gripped the hem of lanky boy’s shirt and tugged it up above his head, only breaking their kiss long enough for him to be able to throw Kili’s shirt haphazardly onto the floor.

Kili rubbed his hands up Bilbo’s sides, his finger tips leaving feather-light touches.

Bilbo squirmed and giggled, which caused Kili to stop sucking a mark into his neck and look at him, a dopy smile and questioning look spreading across his features.

“That tickles,” Bilbo said, his cheeks reddening a bit and his smile looking like a school child talking to their first crush.

Kili just let out a laugh and rested his forehead against Bilbo’s. “You are a miracle,” He whispered against the smaller’s lips. So Kili moved his hands from Bilbo’s side and instead rested one on his hips and the other over the very evident bulge in his pants.

“God – aah – _please Kili_ ,” Bilbo just barely managed, feeling the touch of Kili’s hand rubbing over his erection. He wasn’t even quite sure what he was please- ing for, but he knew that whatever it was it needed to happen now.

Palming Bilbo Baggins is probably the most amazing thing that Kili has ever done and will ever do. He’s transfixed with the way that the boy moves under him, constantly looking for more friction, more contact, more of _anything_.

He was thumbing open the buttons on Bilbo’s pants when his phone rang.

Startled by the loud noise, both boys jumped. Kili practically fell of the couch – scrambling like he was about to be caught, like his cell phone was actually Bilbo’s parents and they were home early - before he remembered what the noise really was.

Quickly he reached into his pocket and looked at the screen. 

“Shit!” he said under his breath. He looked at Bilbo (who looked scared, embarrassed and confused all at the same time) and gave and apologetic smile, “It’s my mom.”

“Hello?” Kili answered between labored breaths. “Yea Mom I’m at Bilbo’s. I told Fili to tell you,” he sat up a bit, his eyebrows scrunched together in mild irritation. “What do you mean? Well yea but –“ he huffed a sigh. “Are you sure I can’t just do this in the morning?... Fine, whatever.” And with that he ended the call.

“What was that about?” Bilbo asked propping himself up on his elbows.

“My mother insists that I get home right away so I can do my chores. Why she can’t let it wait until the morning I have no idea. Why she continues to treat me like a goddamn child I’ll never know,” Kili responded, his voice was stuffed to the brim with sarcasm and the distinct tone of being 100% pissed off.

“I’m really _really_ sorry about this,” he said cupping Bilbo’s cheek. “Being interrupted like this by my mom was definitely not part of the plan.”

“That’s okay,” Bilbo said pushing himself up more so that his mouth was less than an inch away from the other’s. “That only means that I have something to look forward to the next time we hang out.”

Bilbo winked at Kili and kissed him again. This time it was slow and deliberate.

Kili groaned when he reluctantly pulled back and climbed off Bilbo’s lap. He picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it on.

Bilbo walked the taller to the door and opened it for him. Both of the teens looked absolutely wrecked. Kili passed the threshold of the open door and turned around to face the other boy.

It was dark outside already, being around 8 o’clock. The air was turning cooler and brisk. The street lights were lit and they casted a slight golden glow around Kili’s features.

“Thank you,” he said

“For what?”

“For being you. Which is amazing.”

Bilbo leaned in and kissed him one last time then pushed him out the door with a splitting grin on his face insisting that ‘if he didn’t get home right now his mom would never let him over again.’ After watching him leave, Bilbo went back to the living room and picked up his shirt from the floor. It was obviously ruined, but he just laughed, smiled, and wondered how the hell he got this lucky.


	4. Oh Brother Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili have a lovely brotherly chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter for you along with a sprinkling of brotherly feels.  
> Don't forget: Tell me my mistakes  
>  Love the story  
>  Comment and stuff  
>  Continue being beautiful people

The walk home was a blur – walking into the house, putting his coat and shoes away and walking into the kitchen to do the dishes that so dearly needed to be done, the same. By the time Kili had gotten home it was nine o’clock. His chores took little to no time, so soon he was in his room, just lying in his bed, thinking.

Had Kili been paying any attention at all, he would have noticed his mother and twin giving him odd looks. He might have noticed how his mom was throwing concerned glances at the constant face-splitting smile that was plastered across his features. He may have seen his brother whispering feverously with their mother, every once in a while looking over to the brunette who was lazily putting away cups and plates. Had he even remotely been thinking about paying attention he would have noticed Fili walking up the stairs (while keeping a good distance) behind him once he was finished and followed him into his room.

“What’s going on with you?” Fili asked shutting the door behind him.

“HOLY SHIT!” Kili jumped, literally jumped when he heard Fili’s voice. He was still in his own world looking for some pajamas when his brother had come in. “Don’t you knock anymore? Jesus.”

“I followed you up the stairs. I thought you knew I was here. I wasn’t exactly quiet or anything,” the blonde said.

“Well…. still. It’s polite,” Kili said, walking into his bathroom to change.

Fili gave him a ‘Whatever’ look and sat down on Kili’s bed.

“So?” Fili questioned, almost shouting so his brother could hear him through the door.

“So what?” came the muffled reply.

“So are you going to tell me why you look so happy? It’s freaking Mom and me out.”

“I assure you, sir, that I haven’t the slightest idea of what you’re talking about. And even if I did it wouldn’t be your business,” Kili said walking out of the bathroom in his PJs. Pointedly not looking at Fili.

“Seriously? You’re hiding something. I know you, and I can see that not only are you hiding something but you’re dying to tell me about it. So out with it all ready. I have better things to do,” Fili said moving over so his brother could sit next to him on the bed.

“Oh well! If you have better things to do then I won’t have you waste your time with little ol’ me,” Kili said looking slightly annoyed by the other.

“I was joking,” Fili said shoving his brother. “C’mon. What is it? I want to know what could have my baby brother acting like this.”

“I’m only a few minutes younger than you,” Kili said, a small smile appearing.

“And don’t you forget it,” Fili said smiling back.

Kili chuckled a bit and took a deep breath. His brother knew how he felt about Bilbo and he was completely okay with it. So Kili told Fili everything. He started with Friday night and with the kiss and then told him about dinner. He told him everything they had said to each other and then vaguely about what happened next – they may tell each other everything but Fili didn’t need to know about _that_.

“I think I really love him Fee,” Kili said when he was finished; using the nick-names they had had for each other since they were little.

“I know you do Kee. I’m really happy for you. You two have always been so close, this was bound to happen sometime,” Fili said smirking.

“Thanks,” Kili said, his smile turning into a devilish grin. “And the kissing! Oh my god was that amazing! He does this thing with his tongue and -”

“Okay okay! I may love you, and we may tell each other everything, but I don’t want to know about your almost sex life,” Fili said, practically shoving Kili off his bed to shut him up.

“Woah now! No need to get pushy, ya twat,” Kili said to his brother, and teasing smile tugging at his features, shoving him back a tad bit more forceful than might have been necessary.

“Did you just call me a twat? Ya dunce!” Fili fired back, grinning now at the playful banter the boys had going between them. He pushed the darker haired boy again, causing a laugh to erupt from his mouth, Kili’s hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets to keep himself from falling off the full sized bed.

“I’m pretty sure that if you have to ask if I just called you a twat, then you’re the dunce in this situation.”

Kili shoved back, harder this time, and Fili lost his balance and began to fall of the bed. He reached out his hand and grabbed onto the only thing he could; Kili. The two went tumbling off the bed with a loud _thump._

There was a moment of slightly confused silence before the boys burst out in laughter. Kili picked up himself off of from where he had landed on his brother, and rolled onto his back next to the cackling blonde.

“Boys?” Came their mother’s almost concerned sounding voice. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” They said in unison, and giggled a bit longer, until the two teens were lying on the floor in a comfortable silence.

A minute had passed before Fili silently got up from his spot on the ground and turned to his brother, holding out his hand in assistance, which Kili gratefully took.

At that Fili left the other’s room with a pat on the shoulder and a loving smile and a “But seriously. It was about damn time.”

That night Kili fell asleep with a grin on his face a warm feeling in his chest.


	5. Detention entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has detention and asks Bilbo to come and help keep him entertained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOLLLLY SHIT THIS TOOK WAAAAAY TOO LONG! I'm so sorry about the wait and I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me as much as I hate myself! But there is le sexy times in this (sorta) and some lead in to some super sexy times! I still think my writing is shit but I hope you like it lots!

“Well hey there,” Kili said bumping into Bilbo in the hall. It was Monday and for once the shaggy haired teen didn’t despise the very idea of being anywhere near school. Bilbo gave a surprised little yelp and then a slightly annoyed huff.

“Hey,” Bilbo smiled. Kili didn’t miss the way his cheeks were tinted with a light dusting of pink.

“How was your weekend?” Kili inquired.

Bilbo’s blush deepened. Oh so he wants to play that game does he? He thought to himself. I can play. “It was okay.” He shrugged.  Out of the corner of his eye, Bilbo saw Kili’s head whip over to look at him.

“Just okay?” Kili asked. A small smirk formed on Bilbo’s face hearing the way Kili’s voice was a bit higher. He shrugged again, a nonchalant look covering his features.

“Yeah. Just okay.”

Before he knew what was happening, however, Bilbo was being pulled into a room – looking around he saw it was the bathroom – and into a stall. In what seemed like the flash of an eye the door was locked and the smaller boy was being pushed up against one of the metal walls.

“I’ll show you just okay,” Kili growled in his ear before dipping forward and capturing his lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Bilbo immediately responded, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck and trying to pull him impossibly closer.

A tongue swiped against his lip and was granted entrance at once.  Grunts and moans sounded from each lad, hands were sliding up and down sides, fingers tangling in hair.

Bilbo gave a small yelp when Kili’s wide palms closed around his bum (no matter what Kili insists, his bottom is not plush).

“Whoa there,” Bilbo said, his voice breathy.  “I like this, I really, really, do. But if we keep going I’m going to have a hard time getting to class.” He emphasized his point with a roll of his hips.  Kili wined and instead started nibbling his neck and shoulders.  “I know I know,” Bilbo groaned (and mocked, but only a little bit!). “But the bell’s about to ring,” he patted the brunets chest and gave him a small nudge. “Come on, let’s go.”

So, begrudgingly, clothes were fixed, hair was perfect and a quick peck was shared before the two boys exited the bathroom and made their way to their first classes.

Sitting in his desk in his first hour History class, Bilbo had a feeling this was going to be a long day.  

 

~~~~~

 

As it turns out, Bilbo was right. Kili kept up his slacker image and texted the other boy all throughout the day.  Eventually, after the tenth ‘Bilbo answer meeeeeeee’  text he considered turning off his phone, but the school day was almost at its end so he decided to suffer through it, periodically sending a “shouldn’t you be pretending to pay attention or something?” in response.

Bilbo expected Kili to be waiting by his locker after the final bell before quickly remembering that Kili had managed to get himself another detention from Mr. Balin.

Fili, however, came marching up to Bilbo with a put-upon look covering his face and a long, suffering sigh escaping him when he stopped in front of the smaller lad. Before Bilbo could inquire what was wrong Fili held out a small folded piece of paper in his face. When he had taken it, the blonde turned on his heels and walked away muttering something about a “fucking stupid brother.”

Intrigued Bilbo unfolded the note, a small feeling of dread and apprehension building in his stomach.

_Bilbo, meet me in the principal’s office pronto ;)_

The curly haired boy sighed but made his way towards that side of the building anyhow. ‘Whatever this is,’ he thought to himself, ‘it’s probably going to end very badly.’

 

~~~~

“Hey you made it.”

“Kili what are we doing in your uncle’s office?”

Kili sighed. “Thorin’s got me sorting old papers as my detention.”

Bilbo eyed him sideways. “That doesn’t explain why I’m here.”

“Well,” Kili purred as he inched closer to the smaller teen, backing him up against the wall, “I missed you,” Kili leaned down and nipped at his ear, “And doing all this paper work is so boring, so I was hoping you and I could make it a little more… fun.” He enunciated the last word with a thrust of his hips.

Bilbo just barely muffled a moan at Kili’s actions. “Oh my God you can’t seriously be suggesting what I think you are, can you?” He reached out and grabbed Kili’s hips, still not sure if he was going to drag him closer or push him away.

Kili started mouthing at his neck, leaving little sucks and nips. “Oh I am,” he whispered, a devilish smirk gracing his features.  

Apparently, that look was all Bilbo needed to throw his morals and better judgment out the metaphorical door. Bilbo’s grip on the other teen’s hips tighten and he hauled Kili forward.

Kili smiled into the kiss and plastered himself to the front of Bilbo. He slotted their mouths together, and for a moment he felt , dare he say it, complete.

Jesus Kili, get a hold of yourself.

Bilbo kissed him back instantly and they quickly figured out a rhythm of tongues, lips, moans and thrusts. Kili trailed his hands up and down Bilbo’s back before sliding down to his hips where he squeezed just enough to where he knew it would leave a faint mark.

Bilbo moaned at the pressure and pushed his hips forward, reveling in the feel of Kili’s hardness pressing against his own.  The smaller boy’s hands found themselves tangling in the brunette stands adorning Kili’s head. Things were heating up quickly, quicker than Kili had expected; but who was he to complain?  

Between all the groping, however, the brunette could feel the other lad’s legs quivering. That’s when he remembered he still had Bilbo pressed against the wall.

As much as I’ve fantasized about hauling this boy up and pressing him into the wall and just . . . god just going to town on him. . . I have to make this good.

With that Kili leaned down a bit, trailing kisses and quick swipes of his tongue along Bilbo’s neck as he went, and gripped the back of Bilbo’s thighs and lifted him up.

“Oh my god,” Bilbo gasped, “What is it with you and lifting me up?” He was almost angry about being hauled around, but then Kili went back to addressing his neck and collarbones and suddenly he didn’t care as much.

“You just,” Kili was mumbling into Bilbo’s skin, “you just feel so good in my arms, love how small you are, love how I can just carry you around, you’re like, Christ, the size of a hobbit or something.” Kili, by this point, had walked them over to Thorin’s desk and set the boy in his arms down on the smooth wooden surface.  He slipped his hands under the boy’s shirt and quickly removed the unwanted item of clothing and threw it somewhere on the ground. Then  got to work on the newly exposed skin. By the time he got to the waistband of the too-tight jeans, Bilbo’s chest looked like a mess, with little marks and bruises covering the pale skin.

He was nuzzling into Bilbo’s obvious hard on and his fingers were fumbling with the buttons on the other boys pants when there was a small hand tugging on his hair, a little more insistently than he’d prefer.

“Huh, what? What is it?”He looked up at Bilbo, desire clear in his eyes.

“I-Did you just- Have you been reading my book?”

“Really?” Kili asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption; But Bilbo didn’t miss the slight blush blooming on his chiseled cheeks. “That’s what you want to be talking about right now?” His lips turned up into a devilish smirk as he emphasized his point - his point being that, no, Kili taking an interest in hobbits and wizards and Middle Earth should not be what they are discussing at this moment - by sliding off Bilbo’s trousers and under wear and tightly gripping his cock. Baggins’ hips jerked up into Kili’s hand, and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

“No. Nope. Not the point. Carry on.” he stammered. When Kili started to slowly stroke him, it was all Bilbo had not to yell out Kili’s name. He bit his lip hard enough the taller boy thought it might bleed.

For Kili, this was a love hate situation. He loved that he finally had his hands on Bilbo; writhing under him, panting in pleasure, because of him. But at the same time he hated that he can’t hear Bilbo’s moans and whimpers of bliss. All Kili wanted was to take everything this gorgeously amazing man could give him.

“When I get you home,” He said, “ I’m going to fuck you so good. You’ll be all spread out beneath me just begging for my dick.” Kili swiped his tongue all along the length of Bilbo’s penis. At the top he settle his mouth on the tip and lightly started to suck.

“Holyshityes!” Bilbo started to shout, but caught himself and threw one hand up to bight on the fleshy part of his palm - His opponens pollicis, Kili thought to himself as he hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head - and gripped his hair hard with the other. My anatomy teacher would be so proud right now.

“Kili I’m - Hnng-  Oh fuckyes just like that! God I’m so close!”

Kili’s mouth slid off Bilbo’s throbbing member with a  slick pop! and he went back to stroking the man in front of him. He tightened his grip and sped up his pumps, twisting his wrist on every up stroke. “Come on baby. Give me all you got.” Kili looked smug.

All at once, Kili’s thumb was swiping over the head of Blibo’s dick, the aforementioned boy was   being hauled up and fiercely kissed, the heat that had been building in Bilbo’s belly exploded and with a throaty groan he came all over Kili’s hand.

The brunette pumped the shorter man through his orgasm, and stopped when the waves of pleasure racking through his body did.

Kili kissed his new found lover once more and moved away to get the box of kleenex and clean them both up.

Right as all the cum had been wiped up the bell, signalling the end of detention rang. The boys looked at each other in a moment of panic and quickly started to make themselves look somewhat presentable. Thorin’s office was a  flurry of movement and clothes, and Bilbo had just slipped on his shoe and picked up his forgotten backpack when none other than their principal walked through the door.

“Kili I hope you filed all those pap-”

“Principal Oakenshield! I just came by to get Kili from detention!” Bilbo stammered out. Thorin’s features had settled into his signature scowl.

“Yep! We were just on our way. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow Thorin. Oh! My mom wanted me to ask if you were hosting Thanksgiving this year? She said to give her a ring.” Kili was blushing and shoving Bilbo out the door, all while Thorin stared at them in utter exasperation.

\---

Once safely out of the building Kili let out a breath he didn’t know he was still holding and looked at the lad next to him. “Holy shit that was close.”

Bilbo gave him an incredulous look. “Close?! That was way more than close! That was about .0068% luck right there.”

They had reached The Pony and Kili stopped Bilbo from walking around to the driver’s side and for the second third time that day, crowded him against something. He leaned down and lightly nipped Bilbo’s ear lobe.

“Remember what I said in there?” Bilbo didn’t know if he was shivering at the way Kili’s voice had dropped  an octave or in anticipation of what he knew was coming next. “I plan to make that happen so why don’t we go back to your house.”  Kili licked into the smaller’s mouth, giving him a filthy kiss, and rocked his hips into the other’s reminding them both of how hard he still was.

The boys were both gasping when Bilbo pulled away. “Get in my car. Now.” He started to shove Kili towards the door and fumbled with the handle in his haste to get it open.

“I love it when you get all authoritative. It makes my naughty bits all dewy.” Kili snickered when Bilbo slapped his ass and practically pushed him into his seat.

\---

No matter what Kili says, he did not run to his side of the car, and for sure did not speed all the way home.

 

 


End file.
